Ajarkan aku mencintamu
by Uchiwara Miharu
Summary: Konan belum dapat melupakan masa lalunya. Dapatkah Pein mengubah pendirian Konan?


Naruto fanfic!

Pairing: Pein & Konan

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Hurt?Comfort

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Author © Uchiwara Miharu, 2012

Fanfic ini hasil request dari © Luffy Ahmad Falenas.

Warning: Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam penulisan maupun alur cerita ini.

Don't like, don't read!

❀❀❀ **Ajarkan aku mencintaimu **

Angin bertiup dengan lembut di Amegakure. Cuaca yang sangat cerah dan berbeda dengan Amegakure yang biasanya. Tampak sepasang muda-mudi tengah menikmati bekal makan siang mereka di bawah naungan pohon Sakura yang mulai mekar. Tanpa sengaja, sehelai kelopak bunga Sakura jatuh ke kotak bekal sang gadis berambut biru itu. Dengan sigap dia mengambilnya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Konan? Ada yang lucu dengan bunga itu?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyukai udara seperti ini. Rasanya tidak seperti di Ame," balas gadis itu sambil menutup matanya dan menghirup udara segar di sekitarnya, lalu menyaringnya di dalam tubuh.

PLETAK!

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan, Pein?" tanya Konan seraya mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena pemuda itu menjitak kepalanya tanpa sebab.

"Bangunlah, nona penggila kertas! Ini Amegakure! Kau pikir kita ada di mana? Di rumah sepupuku di Konoha, hah?" tanya Pein sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Konan.

Saat mendengar kata Konoha, seketika wajah Konan berubah sedih. Pein yang menyadari kesalahannya menjadi merasa bersalah dan segera meminta maaf pada Konan.

"Go-gomenasai, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan itu dan melupakan semuanya," potong Konan dengan senyum kecut.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya terdengar desauan angin di antara kebisuan mereka. Mereka terbuai dalam pikiran yang sama.

"Aku sangat merindukannya," ucap Konan lirih dengan mata yang mulai berair. Tatapannya lurus mengarah ke bawah.

Pein hanya diam mendengar penuturan sahabat kecilnya itu. Dia paham benar siapa orang yang dimaksud Konan. Dia paham benar, mengapa Konan hingga saat ini tidak bisa menerima perasaanya. Ya. Dia paham benar, hingga saat ini dia masih belum bisa menjadi pengganti pemuda itu di hati Konan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Konan yang dulu. Aku tidak mau melihat Konan yang seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat senyuman Konan. Aku ingin kau melihatku, Konan!" balas Pein membuat Konan menoleh ke arahnya. Entah sejak kapan, air matanya telah merembes jatuh dan sempat membuat Pein sedikit terlonjak. Pein menjadi salah tingkah, dia merasa bersalah karena membuat air mata gadis itu menetes. Namun, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Konan menyeka air matanya dan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil kotak bekalnya. Lalu Konan pergi menjauhi Pein tanpa sepatah katapun, dan Pein hanya diam tanpa berniat mencegahnya pergi

"Ya ampun, Konan-nee! Kau jahat sekali padanya!" seru Karin setelah mendengar curahan hati Konan tentang kejadian siang itu.

Konan dan Karin sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Keduanya adalah murid di Ame High School. Walau Karin berbeda kelas dan tingkatan dengan Konan, namun mereka saling mengenal dengan baik. Ya, karena Karin dan Konan berada dalam satu organisasi yang sama di sekolah mereka. Organisasi yang mereka sebut sebagai "Akatsuki".

"Aku memang jahat, Karin. Tapi, aku tidak bisa seperti yang dia inginkan. Aku tidak bisa menjadi Konan yang dulu setelah kepergian Itachi," tutur Konan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kenapa, neechan? Pein-san sangat menyayangimu, kan? Dan dia mencintaimu. Kenapa tidak kau coba saja menutup luka lamamu itu dan bersamanya?" tanya Karin.

"Aku sangat mencintai Itachi-kun. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di hatiku," jawab Konan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau bodoh, neechan! Kau memiliki orang yang menyayangimu! Mengapa kau harus terperangkap dalam masa lalumu! Sadarlah, neechan! Itachi-nii telah meninggal! Dia sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini!" seru Karin kesal.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Karin, membuatnya tersentak kaget. Konan tak kalah kaget, air matanya yang terus mengalir tidak mampu menutupi penyesalan atas tindakan spontannya tersebut.

"A-aku..."

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Itachi-nii. Aku tahu betapa kau merasa sakit saat kehilangannya. Tapi, hidupmu terus berjalan, neechan! Apa kau ingin selalu seperti ini? Apa dengan kau berkeras dengan cintamu itu, Itachi-nii akan hidup kembali? Apa dia akan senang melihatmu seperti ini? Pikirkan itu, Konan-nee!" ucap Karin sebelum dia berlalu meninggalkan Konan sendirian.

Konan tertekun mendengar semua perkataan Karin. Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian saat Libur musim panas 2 tahun lalu di Konohagakure.

(flashback mode: on)

"Hey, Konan! Aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Itachi saat dia dan Konan sedang menikmati udara segar di alun-alun kota Konoha.

"Aku tahu itu, Itachi-kun. Aku juga sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu," balas Konan menggenggan erat tangan Itachi. Senyumnya terus mengembang disana.

"Aku tidak terima jika rasa cintamu lebih besar dari cintaku padamu," kata Itachi dengan wajah cemberut yang di buat-buat.

"E? Nande?" tanya Konan bingung, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya saat melihat wajah lucu kekasihnya itu.

"Karena jika kau mencintaiku melebihi rasa cintaku padamu, aku akan membuatmu sakit. Dan aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai menangis dan terperangkap dalam kesedihan karenaku. Aku tidak ingin Konan-ku menjadi gadis cengeng saat aku tidak ada bersamanya."

(flashback: off)

"Itachi-kun, gomenasai," gumam Konan menyeka air matanya.

Seorang pemuda nampak tengah berdiri di atas atap Ame High School, wajahnya menengadah ke atas sambil menikmati hembusan sang bayu yang menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu menghirup udara itu dengan perlahan dan merasakan alirannya masuk ke tubuhnya, membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang setelah kejadian yang dia alami siang itu.

"Huft... nasibmu memang malang Pein," ucapnya mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Kemudian dia menghela nafasnya berat. Tatapannya beralih ke halaman sekolah dimana siswa-siswi lainnya tengah sibuk dengan aktifias mereka masing-masing.

"Apakah itu karena aku, Pein?"

Pein segera menoleh ke belakang dan menatap sesosok wanita yang hadir di sana tanpa dia sadari.

"Konan. Umm, ada perlu apa ke sini?" tanya Pein. Gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Pein dan berhenti tepat di samping pemuda itu, dan ikut menatap ke arah yang tadi menjadi objek perhatian pemuda itu.

"Gomenasai, atas kejadian tadi. Aku keterlaluan padamu," ucap Konan dengan tatapan yang tetap lurus ke depan. Pein hanya diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang terucap dari bibir gadis manis itu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku tahu, kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya," tutur Pein. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, senyuman tulus sebagai penerimaan maaf dari Konan.

"Ya. Kau selalu mengerti tentang aku. Tapi, aku tidak sedikitpun mencoba mengerti tentang dirimu. Bukan, tepatnya aku menolak untuk mengerti dan menerima semua tentang dirimu. Aku terus menerus tenggelam dalam kesedihanku tanpa memperhatikan dan mempedulikan seseorang yang tanpa pamrih memperhatikanku dan mengerti diriku dengan tulus," ucap Konan lirih.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukan itu. Lihatlah aku, di saat hatimu siap untuk menerima keberadaanku," balas Pein tulus.

"Silahkan," kata Konan singkat sehingga membuat Pein bingung.

"Ajarkan aku dapat melakukan itu, Pein-kun!" ungkap Konan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Pein terkesiap. Untuk pertama kalinya Konan memanggilnya dengan akhiran -kun. dan senyum itu adalah senyum yang selalu dirindukannya. Senyuman tulus dan pancaran mata yang jernih dari gadis yang dicintainya sejak kecil itu. Ekspresi wajah yang telah lama hilang dari gadis itu, telah memberikan kenyamanan baginya. Ya. Inilah gadis yang dia cintai.

❀❀❀ OWARI a.k.a The End ❀❀❀

Author note:

Sesuai requestan dari Luffy Ahmad Falenas-san, saya buatkan fanfic sederhana ini. Maaf jika tidak sesuai yang diinginkan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk perbaikan kedepan. Read and Review, please! :)


End file.
